Tumpar Kurbaan Hai Meri Jaan
by Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika
Summary: After Khooni Jangle ...


**At Khoone Jangle**

**Cid team catch culprit and ready for back.**

**Daya :** Abhijeet tum Tarika ko wosske ghar drop karke apne ghar chale jana. Main aur Nikhil Purvi ko ghar drop karke inn logo ko lekar bureau jate ho.

**Abhijeet :** Main v chalte ho tumhara shat bureau. Acp sir ko Case ke details v tho batana hai muje. ( Bit quite ) Main ek kaam karte ho pehla Tarika ko ghar drpo karte ho baad mein bureau aate ho.

**Tarika :** Kesiko muje ghar chorne ke koi zarurat nahi hai. Aap log mije main road par chor dejiaga. Woha se main Taxi lay longe.

**Daya : **Tarika itne raato ko tumhe ekala jana sahi nahi hoga. Tumhe tho ghar Abhijeet he chorenge. Aur Boss tum wo sab details kal case ke report ke shat submit kar dena. Aise tho raat kafi ho gea aur Tarika apne car v nahi lekar aai. Lekin tum caho tho meri shat bureau chal sakte ho_. ( Daya smirk )_

**_Abhijeet understand what want to Daya say. Actually Daya give them opportunity to spend sometime together. Abhijeet smile at his best buddy ._**

**Abhijeet :** Daya are you sure tum sab kuch manage kar paoge. Acp sir kuch kahega tho nahi.

** Daya :** Boss main Acp sir ko kah donge ke tumhe kuch jadai chot laga hai tho tumhe rest ke zarurat hai.

_ Abhijeet hug Daya and said with low tone_ '' Thanks meri bhai .Dost ho tho tera jaisa."

_ Daya with low tone :_ Boss at least aaj tho Tarika ko hug kar he lena. Muje lagta hai bhaabi ji thora gussa hai tum par.

_ Abhijeet with low tone :_ Haan wo tho thora hai but main mana longe.

**_Duo leave their hug. Duo and Tarika come near to car._** **_Nikhil and Purvi already at car with culprit and Abhirika get in another car. Daya bye Abhirika and he also get in first car._**

Abhirika's Car

**_Abhijeet drive the car. Tarika is totally silent. Abhijeet try to talk with her again and again. But Tarika don't so much response. Abhijeet know Tarika bit angry with him but more then upset. Because she think only for her the goons able to beating him. _**

**_Abhirika reach Tarika's house. Tarika getting down from car. _**

** Abhijeet :** Acca Tarika ji main chalte ho.

** Tarika :** Nahi …..

** Aabhijeet :** Nahi …. Matlab ….

_ Tarika with order tone :_ Abhi nahi jaoge tum… Ander aao…..

**_Abhijeet haven't courage to ignore Tarika's order. Specially that moment she upset lot . In fact Abhijeet also want that Tarika invite her he Will try to convince her . So he is very happy. But he don't disclosed his expression._**

**_ Tarika open the lock of door and enter the home with Abhijeet._**

** Tarika :** Abhijeet tum fresh hokar aao. Main abhi aate ho .

**_Tarika leave without any opportunity to speak Abhijeet any word. Abhijeet going to wash room and fresh up himself. Then he return in hall room . _**

**_After sometime Tarika also come with first aid box. She also fresh up herself. She change her dress and wear simple home dress with disheveled hair. She looking very simple but beautiful which Abhijeet is forced straining her again and again. _**

**_Tarika open the first aid box and take a drop of antiseptic on cotton .Then she smearing hisr wound . Abhijeet flinch duo to vexation. _**

** Abhijeet :** Muje nahi lagana hai yea medicine .

** Tarika :** Kyu nahi lagana ?

_Abhijeet say like a kid :_ Iss medicine bahut jalan jo hota hai . Muje nahi lagana hai yea ganda medicine .

** Tarika :** Dekho Abhijeet ! Bachpana maat karo . Muje medicine lagane do barna infection ho jaiga .

** Abhijeet :** Tho hone do na infection. Inn sab infection se aur kea ho sakte hai .

** Tarika :** Kea ! Tumhe nahi pata kea ho sakte hai . Infection ke baad tumhe jalan aur pain dono he jada hoga.

**_ Tarika try to again apply the medicine to Abhijeet wound but Abhijeet again flinch ._**

_Tarika with bit angry tone : _Abhijeet ! yea sab kea ho raha hai . Just set down here .

** Abhijeet :** Ok main tumhare baat manonge lekin pehla apne mood tho theek karo. Kabse kesika gussa mujpar otar rahi ho.

** Tarika :** Tumhe nahi lagana haina medicine tho maat lagao. Main yeha jate ho.

_ Abhijeet again kid voice : _Tho jao na . Agar tumhe mujpar itna gussa aa raha hai tho main kyu lagane do tumko. Agar dard hoga tho muje he hoga na . Suffer tho main he karonga . Aur meri tho koi care karne wali v nahi hai . Main he ja raha ho tumhare ghar se.

**_Abhijeet try to leave the Tarika's house but Tarika stop him._**

**Tarika :** Abhijeet rukho . Main naraz nahi ho tum par. Muje aab medicine lagane do.

**Abhijeet :** Baato se nahi chalega ek smile v dena parega like as sorry .

_ Tarika with teasing tone :_ Galati tum karo aur sorry main bolo. Never ….

** Abhijeet :** Theek hai main ja raha ho.

** Tarika :** Abhijeet ! Ok . Tumhe sorry cahea na. Main sorry bole deta ho but iss waqt smile karna mujse nahi hoga. ( Tarika become upset again )

**_ Abhijeet come close to Tarika . He hold Tarika's hand gently. He look at her deeply._**

**_ Abhijeet at first time with serious tone : Tarika woss jangle par jo kuch v hoea tha wo ek accident tha. Muje tho ya sab hamesha face karna parta hi._**

** Tarika :** Lekin woss waqt main tumhara shat na hote tho sahed tum khudko protect kar leta . But meri bajaise wo loog tumko itna mara. Thanks God Daya sahi waqt par aa gea tha.

**Abhijeet :** Sach kaho tho Tarika won loogo ke haato maar khakar muje koi takleef nahi hoea tha lekin takleef tho muje woss waqt se hone laga jab deka tum upset ho aur mijpar gussa v.

** Tarika :** Kyu na ho gussa . Abhijeet woss waqt tum duty par tha . Aur khudko protect karna v zarori tha.

** Abhijeet :** Agar main aisa karte tho wo loog tumhe maar deta jo main kavi hone nahi deta.

** Tarika :** Agar wo log tumhe kuch kar deta tho..

** Abhijeet :** Auur kea kar deta maar deta.

** Tarika :** Abhijeet stop ! Fir aisa baat kavi maat bolna .

** Abhijeet : **Kyu bora laga. Woss waqt meri dil haal sochu kea hoea tha jab wo loog tumhe apne gun point par rakha.

** Tarika :** Abhijeet tumhara life ke value bahut hai.

Abhijeet : Aur tum khud he meri life ho . Iss liya tho **'' Tumpar Kurbaan Hai Meri Jaan "**

** Tarika : **Lekin Abhijeet …

**Abhijeet :** Lekin kuch nahi …..Ouccchh meri wound … Bahut dard ho raha hai….

** Tarika :** Abhijeet kea hoea jada dard ho raha hai .Dr ko bolao.

_Abhijeet with naughty tone : _Ap apne haato se muje deawi laga dejia .Main aisai theek ho jaonge.

** Tarika :** Very smart !

** Abhiheet :** Apse jada nahi.

**_Tarika apply medicine again and bandage where would is she go to kitten and back with a glass of turmeric milk._**

**Tarika :** Lo aab jaldse ya finish karlo.

** Abhijeet :** Aab ya kess baat ke saja hai.

_ Tarika with naughty tone : _Agar ya dhood tum good boy ke tarah finish kar pate ho tab tumko ek gift melaga.

** Abhijeet :** Pehla gift do baad mein dhood peonge.

** Tarika :** Nahi pehla dhood.

** Abhijeet :** Ok Madam.

**_ Then Abhijeet finish the glass and want to Tarika his gift._**

** Tarika :** Abhijeet ….. wooo …. Woooo. ….. Actually ab tum ghar jao .

** Abhijeet :** Meri gift kaha hai ?

** Tarika :** Fir kavi melaga.

** Abhijeet : **Lekin muje tho pata hai meri gift kea hai. Aur tum na do but main apne gift khud lay long.

**_ Then Abhijeet moving towards Tarika and Tarika was moving back with nervousness .. ._**

_ Tarika with nervous tone : _Abhijeet kea ho gea tumhe ?

**_Abhijeet smile to Tarika then he reach much closer to her._**

**_ Abhijeet again give a naughty smiles and pulled her towards his chest with jerk and hold her tightly in his arms. Tarika blushed badly _****_ but she hug him too…._**

**_Abhirika fell relax and happy each other hear each other heart beat and breath which like as say finally we are so close. Finally we are together.._**

**_After all it's Abhirika"s first hug. _**

**_ ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

** How this story …...Read and Review ….**


End file.
